


Blood Makes for a Good Lubricant

by hexedHellSeer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Cutting, Injury, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Relapsing, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Vent Work, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedHellSeer/pseuds/hexedHellSeer
Summary: Laika resets the clock on his clean-streak for self harm after almost eight months. Cutting feels so much better when you've waited so long for it.
Kudos: 12





	Blood Makes for a Good Lubricant

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this short little thing as a distraction to my own urges, and it worked quite well.  
> ~Maybe~ expect more of this in the future, I'm not sure!

Laika groaned. This was the boiling point. This was it. Eight months clean had led to this point. Sobbing at his desk and scratching at his arms until the marred skin tore and bled. The pain had shifted from the familiar sharpness of his nails to a burning sensation as he rubbed the flesh raw. It wasn’t enough. It’d never be enough. This was too much to bear. He sucked in a breath and switched tabs on his desktop to his “edgy shit” playlist. A compilation of sad songs he’d known since a child. Songs that reminded him of when he’d sit in the corner of the attic, slashing his thighs while they blared through his broken earphones. He’d repurposed the songs - something he’d listen to when nights were hard, when he’d become desperate and wrapped himself up in his duvet to stop himself from reaching for a blade.

With the grace of an angel, Laika stepped across the corridor into the bathroom where the blades were hidden at the far back of the unit. He snatched them out of their dust-laden home between unused body sprays and dry shampoo, and hurried back to his bedroom with the selection of unopened blades.

Once he was back in his room, Laika fell back into his chair and shook the first blade out of its packaging, then unwrapped it. A sudden sharp, shooting pain shot through his fingertip right through to his shoulder, and he let out a yelp. Fuck, he’d known the blades were sharp, but not that sharp. His finger was beginning to bleed already. He sucked on it until the blood stopped seeping out, then picked the dropped blade back up off the floor. Curiously, he bent the blade between his finger and thumb, watching the metal warp and arc under the strain of his digits. Through his tears, the blurred shape appeared to him as a night's sky full of stars. It brought a smile to his face.

It didn’t take long for him to grow bored. He stood up and pushed down his shorts and boxers, then immediately collapsed back into his seat. He reset the clock on the app he’d been using to monitor how long he’d been clean with a tremendous, shaking, despairing sigh and a smile on his face. He switched his phone off and drew the blade across his right thigh. Even the lightest touch produced an open wound that remained pink for a few seconds. It soon filled in with red, bubbling over the neat line with globs of scarlet.

Laika’s cheeks reddened. With the sight of blood and the despair of relapsing, his cock twitched. It felt fucking beautiful to let go like that. He took in a short breath and ripped the blade through the flesh of his leg. It filled his stomach with a warped nausea that ebbed away moments later, but no pain registered with him. It was deep. A pale pink, with a layer of yellow fat lying beneath. It was soon obscured with a rush of blood filling in the cut. Another awkward pang of arousal flooded through his system, and he released a shuddery moan. The pain was the only thing that had been holding him back these last few days, but it was almost non-existent. He knew that would come later. But for now there was nothing. Nothing but startling pleasure.

Lost in the rhythms and climaxes of his music, Laika sliced his thigh open countless times, lifting his leg to see the parted flesh and squealing with delighted terror when he came close to spilling blood onto the carpet. By this point in time, he was completely hard. Nausea swirled within him again, but now he’d gotten an idea.

Laika wiped the blade clean on a tissue and cleaned up the trails of blood so they didn’t drip onto his chair. He leaned across with his left hand and smeared it with blood. He made a long, thick cut to draw out some fresh carnage and boost his ever-growing arousal. He kept his eyes on the sight of his shaking, bleeding leg as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke it. The metallic smell was filling him with glee. It had been so long since he’d last felt such burning pleasure. The build-up was like foreplay to him. Being clean for so long. All the pain and suffering he’d gone through, just to deny himself something so beautiful? He bit down hard on his tongue to conceal the moans that were building in his throat. He bit down on the muscle until it began to bleed. His mouth was filling with saliva and blood; and a tiny chunk of his tongue along with it. He let the substance lie upon his twitching tongue for a while, soaking in its sweet, sour, bitter flavour. All at once, his nerves ignited in sparks and licking flames of painful desire as he swallowed the small pool of blood. His legs spasmed and kicked the wall in front of him, doubling over the desk and letting out a pleasured cry as he squeezed his cock tight.

He kept himself quiet, listening intently to the sound of his cock wetly sliding in and out of his grip, made slick by the blood covering his palm. Already, he was beginning to grow close to an orgasm. He pulled himself to the very brink of his climax, and pulled away before he could reach it. It was a torturous sensation. His cock was tingling, aching, needing to be relieved ASAP. A new idea popped into his head, however, and he repositioned himself in his seat. He swiped the blade across his leg yet again, filling the palm of his right hand with blood. He spat into it, mixing the dark red fluid with saliva to add to the slick texture and make for an easier experience. He let the mixture run down his fingers, drenching them in the moisture before he plunged two into his ass with a gasp.

Laika worked his fingers into himself at a pace close to how he stroked himself. He was picking up speed, growing faster and more desperate to cum with each proceeding pump of his hand cupped around his cock. He forced in a third finger with a grunt, throwing his head back as his middle finger pushed against his prostate. It sent chills up and down his spine, surging into his brain and jolting him into a sudden, unexpected and intense orgasm. He saw flashes of red and white behind his screwed-shut eyes, alternating between the two greatly contrasting shades at an equal pace to the thrum of his pounding heart. His semen shot up all over his stomach, coating his heaving chest with the sweet smelling, viscous fluid. He ran his bloodied left hand over his body, gathering his wasted seed and licking it clean from his fingertips.

Now gasping for air and thoroughly regretting what he’d just done, Laika slumped in his chair with a sheepish smile on his face. He’d need to clean himself up soon. But this was fine for now. He was a mess. God, he fucking hated himself.


End file.
